


The Perfect Gift

by Nariko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :3, Bold eren, Christmas AU, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, but also shy Eren, christmas shopping au, ereri, hallmark, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, the fluffist fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariko/pseuds/Nariko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late Christmas Eve, and I still hadn't gotten my boyfriend a present. What was I gonna do? The hallmark store seemed friendly enough. But things never go my way.</p><p>Eren tries to get Levi a present last minute. But things go awry when he runs into the man himself at the mall he's secretly shopping at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So I whipped this fic up out of no where. I hope you guys like it! Unbeta-ed, so there may be some mistakes. Wash me of my sins.   
> -Nariko

It was Christmas Eve, and I swear I had been through at least twenty stores. Levi, the bastard, had me beat; there was already a perfectly wrapped present under our tree in our apartment with my name on it, and it had appeared there a week and a half ago. Damn him.   
I found myself wandering into a hallmark store. I didn’t know what the fuck Levi could possibly like in there, but hey, I was desperate. I was due back at the apartment in an hour, and I had nothing to show for it so far. So hallmark it was.  
The overly jolly music of the store assaulted my ears as soon as I walked through the glass double doors, and I instantly made it my quest to find something as soon as possible. But the problem was, I didn’t even know what would want as a gift in the first place. A puppy? No, too dirty. A Starbucks gift card? As much tea as the man drank, he always declined to order anything whenever Eren wanted to stop by there.   
“Their tea tastes like rat’s piss,” he had said. So the gift card to Starbucks idea was definitely a no-go.  
I thought at first that maybe getting the older man a new vacuum cleaner or something might please him, but have you seen how much those things cost?! They’re over a hundred dollars at the least! Being an art student made me broke enough, I didn’t need the expenses of a stupid vacuum cleaner I was never gonna use anyway (let’s face it, I never clean. That’s Levi’s thing. I “never do it correctly, you insufferable brat, didn’t your mother teach you how to clean up after yourself properly? Don’t answer that. Your coordination is like that of an epileptic deer, I shudder to think what this apartment would look like if I left you to look after it alone.”)  
So here I was, wandering through the aisles of a hallmark shop looking as lost as could be. I saw a crystal candle holder and picked it up curiously. Pretty, but not really for Levi. I kept looking—were those Christmas Duck Dynasty magnets? You’ve got to be shitting me. A massive card section—Levi wasn’t really one for cards.   
But then something caught my eye.   
I came closer to see a single crystal ornament hanging on a display tree, shining prettily in the artificial light the store provided. It had two interlocking wings, one inlaid with sapphires (fake ones, I hoped at least. There was no way I was gonna be able to afford real ones on my college student budget.) The other was inlaid with sparkling cubic zirconia, and I felt around the ornament gently for the price tag.  
Ah, I sighed to myself. Affordable.  
I snatched the ornament off the little tree and made my way to the cashier. A bubbly feeling started taking over my insides, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how Levi would react. This was just perfect. Who knew that I’d find the perfect gift in a shitty hallmark store in the mall? I decided not to tell Levi where I got the thing, if he asked.  
Finally I was the first in line and stepped up to the cashier desk, placing the ornament gently on the counter. The cashier lady took it and scanned the barcode, and as she was bagging it a flash of gray caught my eye from outside the glass doors. I turned and spotted the last person I wanted to see at that moment.   
Levi strode past the store I was in to stop at the tea shop that was just next door. My stomach dropped. If he saw me here, he would know that I had literally just bought him a present, forty five fucking minutes before dinner. And it wasn’t wrapped! He would totally see it in these shitty transparent bags that the cashier had already placed the ornament in. Could I fit in in my coat? Probably, but I still couldn’t let him see me!  
New mission: get out of the mall and get home without running into Levi.  
I paid and thanked the cashier and slowly walked over to the exit, opening one door and peering to the right to get a look into the next shop over. There was no door inside, so the front of the shop was completely open, and I could easily see Levi’s back as he stood in line for their register, a box of his black tea in his hand.  
I decided then to make my escape.   
I raced through the door, running as quietly as I could past the tea shop. I stopped once I had out a few other shops between us and walked normally so a security guard wouldn’t think I was stealing something, holding the bag with the ornament in my hand tightly so as not to drop it. The hiding it under my coat idea seemed a little sketchy, and running around the mall holding your torso like there was something hidden under didn’t seem like the best idea.  
I had a ways to go before I got to the food court, and just out of those doors was my car. I could make it.   
The smell of greasy mall food assaulted my nostrils and the many tables of the food court came into my sight. Just beyond there was my exit and I was—  
“Eren?”  
Shit. I froze in place and turned slightly to see Levi standing there, his boxed tea in paper bag and his eyebrow raised. When did he even get behind me?   
“Earth to Eren. What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you home in like…” he glanced at his watch. “thirty minutes.”  
I stared at him, and then at the bag in my hand. That’s it, I was found out. Unless…  
…I could make a run for it.  
Before Levi could say any more I had turned back the way I was headed and broke into a sprint, and I was out the door in an instant. I could hear the doors behind me open and close again, and I knew Levi was running after me.   
And I also knew I was fucked, because despite my longer legs, Levi was a way faster runner.  
I managed to get to my car first, but I dropped my keys in my haste to unlock my car, and before I knew it, Levi had me pinned against the driver’s side door, trying to catch his breath.  
“What,” he began, catching his breath, finally looking at me with an annoyed expression on his face. “What the fuck are you doing? Shitty brat…running away like that. What the fuck did I do?”  
I looked away, trying to hide the bag with the ornament behind my back, but there was no space between me and the car pressed against me. Levi noticed the movement and eyes it menacingly, then raised his eyes once again to lock with mine.   
“What is that?”  
I fidgeted nervously. “It’s uh, it’s nothing, I just had to pick something up, it was really important so I couldn’t ignore it. Don’t worry about it.”  
Levi groaned, his arms still trapping me against my car. “You expect me to believe that’s ‘nothing to worry about’? You just hightailed it away from me in the mall like I was some filthy pervert or something!”  
My shoulders fell. “I just…”  
“Just?”  
I was looking away from him, at the ground, and my shoes, at the stars, anything but him, but soon felt a pair of cold finger grab my chin gently and face it forward so I was looking at him. His eyes were expectant.   
“I just,” I relented. “I didn’t want you to find out…”  
He released his grip on me. “Find out? About what?” His tone was considerably lower, like he was talking to a child. I groaned and held up the bag in my hands.  
“About this.”  
Levi’s eyebrows rose up and he lowered his arms to take the bag out of my hand. He pulled out the ornament gently, seemingly feeling that it was fragile, and held it up in front of his face.  
“What…is this?” he asked quietly, as if I wasn’t supposed to hear him.  
“It’s…your Christmas present.” I supplied nervously. “I’ve been searching for a gift for you for a long time, but I could never find the right thing, and today was Christmas Eve and I was panicking because I still hadn’t found something for you, and I’m so sorry it took me this long to—“  
I was interrupted by soft, cold lips against my own. Levi’s fingers had found their way into my hair, his other hand grasping the ornament against his chest between us. He pulled away far too soon, and my exasperated look made him chuckle.   
“I love it. I’m sorry I got mad. Just…don’t run away from me ever again. Okay?” the fingers that were in my hair previously fell down to cup my cheek as he looked me in the eye. I nodded vigorously, and he leaned up to kiss me once again. This time was as soft as the other, as if I was the same crystal that the ornament was and he didn’t want me to break.   
“But you should know something Levi,” I began, a sudden boldness coming over me that I blamed on the cold air, “that all I want for Christmas tonight…” I wrapped my arms around his neck.   
“…is you.”  
Levi smirked and rested his forehead against mine.   
“I can arrange that, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! And happy Ereri!


End file.
